


A nemusela to být ani celá věčnost

by Naerikil



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Svatba upírů
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Být Drákulův milenec má mnoho výhod. Leopold ale s překvapením zjišťuje, že to není to nejhlavnější.
Kudos: 3





	A nemusela to být ani celá věčnost

**Author's Note:**

> Může být pokračování tohoto https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667784

Nebe na obzoru začínalo lehce světlat. Leopold neměl moc příležitostí se kochat začínajícím úsvitem, Drákula mu zakazoval být venku tak dlouho, považoval to za příliš riskantní. Jemu ale šero nevadilo a nebál se ho, vlastně se mu tato denní doba docela líbila. Všude byl naprostý klid, ti, co žili v noci, už spali, a ti, co žili přes den, ještě nebyli vzhůru.  
Jak to bylo vlastně dlouho, co musel utéct z Prahy? Přesně to teď nedokázal spočítat, ale měl pocit, že takových sedmdesát let to bude určitě. Co asi dělá Olívie? Udělala z toho mladého floutka nakonec taky upíra? Často mu teď přicházela na mysl a jemu chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomil proč vlastě. Stejně tak než si uvědomil, proč mu tak strašně vadí ten nováček na Drákulově dvoře.  
Byl to poměrně mladý upír, vzhledem i věkem, mohl mít tak maximálně sto let a vypadal na dvacet. Měl vlasy černější než noc, zvláštně protáhlé oči, pleť podivné nažloutlé barvy. Byl odněkud hodně z daleka, snad Japonsko nebo co to říkal. Všichni si ho tu hned zamilovali, protože byl mladý, pěkný, zábavný a všechny zajímaly detaily o exotické zemi, odkud pocházel. Drákula jím byl doslova uchvácen a často s ním trávil čas. Dnes ho to pískle učilo, jak tam u nich jedí. Nepoužívají příbor, ale takové zvláštní paličky. Leopold, než aby se díval, jak se Drákula vesele směje a nechává si ukazovat, jak správně ten podivný druh příboru držel, se vytratil z centra dění ven na balkon.  
a A když se díval do temné noci, v hlavě se mu opět objevila vzpomínka na Olivii. Pamatoval si, když ji potkal poprvé. Bylo to na nějakém plese, hned ho upoutala. Bavili se spolu až do rána a on ji pak každou noc chodíval navštěvovat. Procházeli se po venku, povídali si až do kuropění a on o ní brzy věděl všechno. Nebyla zrovna v bohatých poměrů a jak se dozvěděl, nic moc ji vlastně při jejím denním životě nedrželo. Když jí nakonec řekl, kdo opravdu je a co jí může nabídnout, pochopitelně se vyděsila, ale když se uklidnila, dlouho jeho nabídku nezvažovala. Ostatně nebylo co zvažovat – život v rozpadající se barabizně, chudoba, nemoci a stáří a naproti tomu věčné mládí, společenské postavení… a muž, který jí nebyl nesympatický. Možná ho skutečně nikdy nemilovala, ale lhostejný jí nebyl a první společné roky byly opravdu velmi pěkné. Pak ale vztah mezi nimi ochladl a už v zásadě žili jen vedle sebe. Když se o ni začalo ucházet to směšné pískle, vadilo mu to spíš kvůli tomu, že bylo společensky nepřijatelné, aby jeho choť měla živého milence. Kdyby to byl upír, bylo by mu snad i jedno, co s jeho ženou dělá.  
Když se ho tehdy před lety Drákula rozhodl nepotrestat, přemýšlel, čím přesně upoutal jeho pozornost, že k němu byl tak benevolentní. Do teď si tím nebyl jistý, nemyslel si, že by se nějak zvláště vymykal oproti ostatním, že by měl něco, co oni neměli. Ze svého pohledu byl vlastně docela obyčejný, a přesto si ho Drákula stále nechával po svém boku, stále se o něj zajímal, stále ho… miloval? I přes to, že se nikdy nedokázal donutit hrát, že i on k němu nějaké hlubší city chová. Nebránil se, když se ho Drákula dotýkal, když si bral jeho tělo, ale byl si jistý, že muselo být poznat, že po tom doopravdy netouží. Navzdory tomu všemu z jeho strany cítil zcela upřímný zájem a náklonnost.  
Roky ubíhaly, a jelikož se na jejich vztahu nic neměnilo, Leopold o něm na dlouho přestal přemýšlet. Ale když se nad ním zase jednou zamyslel, uvědomil si, že něco je jinak. Zprvu to nedokázal pojmenovat, nedokázal říct, co přesně bylo jiné, a když pro to nakonec nalezl vhodná slova, skoro ho to vyděsilo. Kdy se to stalo? Jak se to vůbec stalo? Že mu Drákulovy doteky přestaly být nepříjemné, že je naopak i vyhledával. Kdy zatoužil trávit v jeho přítomnosti všechen svůj volný čas? Kdy se začal zajímat o něj, ne jen o privilegia, která mu mohla nabídnout pozice po jeho boku? Kdy přesně se začal bát, že o něj může přijít? _O něj_ , ne o postavení a pohodlný život, který mu už najednou nepřišel tak důležitý…  
No a pak se objevil ten záhadný mladík zdaleka, který Drákulu naprosto uchvátil, a Leopolda napadlo, že on už ho omrzel, přesně tak, jako jeho kdysi omrzela Olívie. Ta myšlenka ho děsila…  
„Leopolde,“ ozvalo se mu najednou za zády. Nelekl se, cítil něčí přítomnost a tušil, kdo to mohl být. „Svítá. Víte, že nemám rád, když jste v tuto dobu venku.“  
Vstal z kamenné levičky a otočil se na Drákulu. „Omlouvám se, zamyslel jsem se.“  
Natáhl k němu ruku v gestu, které ho pobízelo k odchodu. „Mimochodem kde jste byl celou noc? Hledal jsem vás.“  
Začal se věnovat rovnání kabátu, aby si dal čas vymyslet odpověď. Nechtělo se mu otevřeně přiznávat, že mu nebylo příjemné se dívat, jak se baví s jiným mužem. „Měl jsem dojem, že vám překážím,“ pokrčil nenuceně rameny a chtěl projít kolem něj, ale Drákula mu nataženou paží zatarasil cestu.  
„Ale?“ zasmál se zlehka a zvedl ruku, aby mu mohl z obličeje odhrnout pramen vlasů. „Snad nežárlíte?“  
Na to Leopold neodpověděl, měl pocit, že by to bylo stejně zbytečné. Poodstoupil z dosahu Drákulovy ruky a zamířil k místnosti, kde měli rakve.  
„Kazuki je milý chlapec,“ prohodil Drákula, když se potom ukládali ke spánku. „Vypráví zajímavé příběhy ze své země a je to příjemný společník.“  
Leopold stiskl rty a nijak to nekomentuje pokračoval v rozepínání kabátu. Byl rád, že k sobě stáli zády, nechtěl, aby Drákula viděl, jak se tváří. Nechtěl, aby viděl, že doopravdy žárlí. Hodně žárlí. Žárlí k zbláznění.  
„Ale vy jste speciální,“ pokračoval. „Říkal jsem vám to přece, už jste zapomněl?“  
Rozepl poslední knoflík, ale kabát si ještě nesundal. Očima přejel po víku své rakve. „To bylo před mnoha lety, od té doby se toho mohlo hodně změnit…“ zamumlal tiše po chvilce zvažování, jestli má vůbec tu poznámku vyslovit.  
Zlehka se zasmál. „Vy jste výjimečný, vždycky jste byl a vždycky budete, na tom se nezmění nikdy nic.“  
Ta slova ho donutila se zachvět. Mimoděk se otočil a bylo to zrovna ve chvíli, kdy k němu Drákula natahoval ruku. Chvíli na to ucítil něžný dotek na tváři.  
„Nikdy. Nic,“ zašeptal a dlouze ho políbil do vlasů. „Sladké sny.“  
Než se stihl zase odtáhnout, Leopold k němu udělal rychlý krok. Stáli teď od sebe jen pár centimetrů a byl to nezvyklý pocit. Drákula se jen málokdy přibližoval na takovou vzdálenost, respektoval, že Leopold o tak blízký kontakt nestál. A sám Leopold se nikdy takto nepřiblížil, protože teprve až před pár dny si plně uvědomil, že o ten kontakt vlastně stojí, že o něj velmi moc stojí. Jemné pohlazení po tváři mu dodalo odvahu, aby k Drákulovi zvedl pohled. Podíval se mu do očí a byly to oči někoho, kdo roky trpělivě čekal a konečně se dočkal.  
„Ale něco se přece jen za ty roky změnilo,“ řekl tiše s něžným úsměvem a prsty mu stále zlehounka přejížděl po tváři. „Konečně jsem se dočkal…“  
„Musel jste čekat dlouho…“ zašeptal.  
„Stálo mi to za to. Na vás bych byl ochotný čekat celou věčnost.“  
„Proč? Vždyť jsem…“  
„Výjimečný,“ přerušil ho. „Kdy už tomu konečně začnete věřit.“  
Leopold rozechvěle vydechl a zrušil tu poslední malou vzdálenost, která mezi mini byla. Naklonil se k němu a políbil ho. Pomalu, váhavě, možná trochu nesměle. Vždyť to taky bylo poprvé, co to byl on, kdo polibek inicioval. Poprvé, ale rozhodně ne naposledy.


End file.
